


Terra Venture Monkey Trial

by Nadnerb



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Creationism, Daycare, Evolution, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadnerb/pseuds/Nadnerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A creationist man on Terra Venture accidentally runs into an exhibit at the Terra Venture Science Museum but is appalled by the exhibit and demands that creationism be taught on Terra Venture especially at the daycare of which Kendrix now works at. When creationism is introduced to the daycare's curriculum Kendrix is appalled and goes to every length to fight it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terra Venture Monkey Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Simpsons episode the Monkey Suit. I do not own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy as it is exclusive property of Saban Brands.

Kendrix Morgan is now a teacher at a daycare on the newly repaired Terra Venture. She teaches many topics especially science and is highly respected by the daycare staff. After a typical day of work goes by Kendrix comes home and "Hey baby how was work" Maya asks her girlfriend. "Fine as usual just got a lot of papers to grade" Kendrix explains. "Will since tomorrow is Saturday I was thinking we could see this spaceship exhibit at the science museum. It's really cool and it's only around for a limited time" Maya explains. "Sure why not" Kendrix replies as she sips her coffee. The next day Kendrix and Maya head for the science museum but are faced with a long line. "Maya let's just go home, this line is so long" Kendrix explains. "No way are you kidding me this is a must see exhibit and besides I can get you and I to cut" Maya explains. Maya then brings her girlfriend up to the ticket clerk and falsely informs that Kendrix is a technician for the exhibits. "This here is Kendrix Morgan and she is here to analyze the exhibits" Maya explains to the ticket clerk. "Why Kendrix it's a pleasure to see you and it's been so long" the ticket clerk explains. The clerk then offers Maya and Kendrix to enter the exhibit as he then gives the latter a clipboard. "Will best of luck" the ticket clerk explains to Kendrix. "I told you we could pull this off" Maya explains. "Yeah just let's hope we don't get busted" Kendrix explains. The two women enjoy the exhibit as Kendrix poses as a technician. Meanwhile Ted Morris along with his two sons have waited so long in the line and the door later closes for the exhibit. "Oh man I waited forever for this exhibit" cries Mr. Morris' older son. "Hey I was looking forward to it, too but maybe next weekend we could catch it. Let's just come here earlier" explains Mr. Morris. Later someone of the museum staff offers the Morris' to visit another exhibit. They then arrive at the exhibit and much to Mr. Morris' dismay he notices that the exhibit is on human evolution. "What is this. It does not fit my belief in the Bible" cries Mr. Morris. "Oh we do have an exhibit for your beliefs" explains the exhibit director. Mr. Morris then spots the exhibit titled as the "Myth of Creationism" with "Show Don't Tell" by Rush piped in. "I've got to get out of here I can't stand seeing any of this" cries Mr. Morris again. "Daddy how did we get here" Mr. Morris' younger son asks. "God put us here and that's that" Mr. Morris explains. The next day the Morris' attend their Sunday service at a local church and after the service Mr. Morris has a discussion with his pastor about evolution verses creationism. "Now the Bible should be taken like a grain of salt" explains Pastor Troy Williard. "What he means is that he wants alternative theories taught here on Terra Venture" explains the pastor's wife. "Will I don't see why not, and besides we could get more seats in the church this way" the pastor later explains. The next day Mr. Morris and Pastor Williard meet up with Commander Stanton demanding that they want alternative theories to evolution taught at the daycare. "So what exactly do you mean by creation, the myths of which many tribal peoples have created" Commander Stanton asks. "I mean the Book of Genesis, Adam and Eve, Noah's Ark, and so forth" Pastor Williard explains in a demanding manner. "And how dare you use the term myth" Pastor Williard later explains. Commander Stanton then reluctantly agrees to teach alternative theories. "Miss Morgan I have something to explain to your students" Commander Stanton explains as he arrives at the classroom. "What is that Commander" Kendrix asks. "We are teaching creationism as a part of the daycare's curriculum" Commander Stanton later informs. "CREATIONISM" cries a dismayed Kendrix. "We can't teach that, it's unscientific" Kendrix later explains. Commander Stanton then puts on a video provided by Pastor Williard which protrayed Charles Darwin as Satanic. "Darwin was one of the greatest minds in scientific history and he himself had no problem with religion" Kendrix defensively explains. "I see your argument Miss Morgan but the curriculum now requires alternative theories" Commander Stanton explains. "This is not right, the Catholic Church made peace with evolution decades ago, come on people" as Kendrix appeals for understanding. After Kendrix's session she then heads home at the quarters knowing that her girlfriend will console her, at least maybe she can. "Hey baby" as Maya greets to her depressed girlfriend. "How's it going K" as Damon greets later. "Not a good day" Kendrix explains. "What is it" Damon asks. "They are teaching creationism at the daycare" Kendrix answers. "Will maybe it's good to have both sides of the issue taught" Damon explains. "You don't understand the two sides are incompatible" Kendrix explains. "You can't teach anything that is unscientific. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against religion and I was raised Catholic and we were taught that science and religion do not need to be enemies" Kendrix explains. "She has a point you know me and Leo were raised Jewish and we were taught the same thing" Mike explains. "I was raised Baptist and I had different pastors and none of them could make up their minds" Damon explains. "Thanks for the useful information but I am going to fight this no matter what" Kendrix explains. Meanwhile Mr. Morris and Pastor Williard attend a meeting at Terra Venture City Hall discussing the curriculum of the colony's science education standards. After hours of aggressive discussion City Hall then decides to have only creationism to be taught thus evolution being forbidden to be taught. The next day at the daycare Commander Stanton then informs to Kendrix and her students that only creationism to be taught. "Good morning boys and girls it has been decided that only one theory is to be taught in this classroom therefore evolution is now forbidden to be taught" Commander Stanton informs. "Miss Morgan I am terribly sorry but this is how it has to be" Commander Stanton later explains to Kendrix. Stanton then departs the classroom but Kendrix refuses to follow through. "Don't listen to him we are teaching evolution only because that is what's more logical" Kendrix explains to her students. After a half hour of the session two GSA officers along with Commander Stanton bust down the classroom door and, "Miss Morgan we have a warrant for your arrest" as the GSA officer explains. "What is going on, you don't understand" cries Kendrix. "Will Miss Morgan I know this is not an ideal law but it is a law and if it is violated then you must pay the price" Commander Stanton explains. Kendrix is then escorted to the Terra Venture Detention Center where she is put in custody. She then calls Maya only to give her bad news. "Maya I love you with all my heart and you know I would never hurt you" Kendrix explains on the phone with her girlfriend. "What is it" Maya asks her girlfriend. "I am in jail" Kendrix informs her girlfriend. "YOUR WHAT" cries Maya. "Hold on baby I am going to get you out" Maya explains to her girlfriend. Maya then hangs up with Kendrix wondering why. "What's going on" Damon asks. "Will if you want to know, here it is" Maya explains. "What is it" Damon later asks. "KENDRIX'S IN JAIL" Maya loudly answers. "She's what" cries Damon. "Yep she is" states Maya. "Were about to have dinner soon" Damon argues. "Nevermind that we got to get Kendrix out of jail" Maya explains. "Dinner's ready" Kai informs as he burns the dinner again. "Who cares about dinner like I said before we got to get Kendrix out of jail" Maya argues. The Rangers, sans Kendrix, all rush over to the jail to arrange bail for Kendrix. Kendrix is then released and is ordered to appear in court the next day at 11am. Kendrix now back at the quarters is bummed and confused. "Kendrix I would like to let you know that this is not your fault. You got arrested over a stupid law" Maya explains to her girlfriend. "Thanks for the advice Maya but I am going to need an attorney to represent me" Kendrix explains. "Don't worry you will have one. One of the guards explained it" Maya informs to her girlfriend. "Will thanks again". The next Kendrix attends her mandatory court session. She then meets her attorney Kate Sexton, once an international attorney on Earth hailing from London, now working on Terra Venture. "Miss Morgan I will representing your case and I bet you that you will pull through this ordeal sooner than you think" Sexton explains to her client. Ted Morris is represented by Earl Harlan, an attorney hailing from the Deep South, now working on Terra Venture. As the session began, the bailiff announced "Terra Venture vs. Kendrix Morgan now in session". The trial does not go smoothly, as Mr. Harlan questions a so called scientist who is clinged to creationist beliefs, "Do you consider yourself a scientist". "Yes sir I have a PhD from Christian Tech". Kai is then asked to come to the witness stand and Ms. Sexton, Kendrix's attorney, asks "Mr. Chen does the theory of evolution contradict the existence of a god". "No it does not because many religious faiths have reconciled the theory with such beliefs. But I will say that gods or any other supernatural entity has no tangible existence" Kai answers. Despite Kai's convincing argument the courtroom does not feel convinced on Kendrix's behalf. After a dismal trial, a depressed Kendrix then pitches a copy of On the Origin of Species into a wastebasket and decides to lie down. Maya then comes over to console her girlfriend. "I should of listened to Commander Stanton" Kendrix explains. "No baby you have done nothing wrong. Hang in there I am going to figure something out" as Maya consoles her girlfriend. Kendrix then removes her glasses and decides to rest. Maya later discovers the copy of On the Origin of Species of which Kendrix has pitched in the wastebasket. She picks it up and begins reading it cover to cover. After finishing the book within one day Maya then wakes up Kendrix and explains what she can do. "Kendrix I got" Maya informs to her girlfriend. "What is it" as Kendrix asks her girlfriend. Maya then whispers the idea into her girlfriend's ear and Kendrix is impressed the idea. The next when the trial resumes Kendrix's attorney asks Mr. Morris to take the witness stand. Ms. Sexton then asks, "Mr. Morris are you positive that humans and apes are not related". "Yes ma'am I am absolutely positive, we came from Adam and Eve and nothing else" Mr. Morris explains. After Morris answered the question Maya began to imitate an African ape much to Morris' disdain he orders Maya to set down. "Sit down you half human, half ape" as Mr. Morris snaps at Maya. The courtroom, including the jurors, are shocked at Morris' remark. "Mr. Morris you just admitted that human and ape are related" snaps Ms. Sexton. "I believe there is a god, but that gives me no right to push it on others and I think poor Miss Morgan should be off the hook" High Councilor Renier, one of the jurors, explains. "Thanks for the good advice Miss Morgan and I do feel touched by your remark" Mr. Morgan explains to Kendrix. Morris then departs the courthouse with his two sons and Maya offers Kendrix to have lunch along with the other former Rangers. "Kendrix I'm proud of you" as Maya then kisses her on the cheek. END.


End file.
